


Falling For You

by TeamWincestiel27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flying, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWincestiel27/pseuds/TeamWincestiel27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has an idea to spice up his and Dean's sex life, but he refuses to tell Dean what it is. What could he be planning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

"I have an idea."

Dean turned to look at Cas, who was sitting on Dean's bed, still only half clothed from the night before. He had a sly grin on his face and Dean wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. He could never tell with Cas.

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of idea?"

They had been talking about trying new things in bed, mostly at Cas' urging. Frankly, Dean was happy with regular vanilla stuff. Sure, he'd throw in a little kink or two but nothing major. Cas on the other hand...was dying to try just about everything.

Cas stood and slid on a pair of Dean's jeans, letting them ride dangerously low and reveal his bare hips, before sidling over to Dean and pulling him into a surprisingly chaste kiss.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

Thoroughly confused, Dean pulled away to look in his angel's eyes.

"Of course, but-" Castiel put a finger to Dean's lips.

"Just be ready." He said. "Tomorrow."

Dean meant to protest, he really did, but at that moment Sam walked into the room.

He took one look at the two half naked men in the room (Dean in only boxers and a t-shirt, Cas in only jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt) and sighed in frustration.

"Really, guys?"

Cas smiled and took a step back. "My apologies, Sam."

Dean blushed furiously and began gathering clothes from the floor and hastily putting them on.

The rest of the day went by fairly slowly. With no case to work on the three men had nothing to occupy them. Dean flipped through channels on the motel TV idley while Sam looked for something, anything, that might pique their interests. Cas spent most of the day reading a book Sam and picked out for him at the local library.

All in all, it was the most boring day Dean could remember having in a very long time.

When night finally came around Sam went back to his room, adjacent to Cas and Dean's, for some sleep, leaving the other two alone.

Dean locked the door behind Sam and turned to Cas, who was sitting calmly on the bed.

"I've been dyin' ask all day. What, exactly, are we doin' tomorrow?"

Without missing a beat, Cas replied: "It's a surprise."

Dean sighed and climbed into bed next to the angel. "And you're sure about it? You make me damn nervous when you don't tell me things, you know that?"

Cas met Dean's gaze steadily with a soft smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "If you don't like it we don't have to do it, but I want to show you."

Dean contemplated for a moment before shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said and then turned out the light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Dean woke, Cas was already up and fidgeting with things. He could tell Cas was nervous and for a moment, he wondered why.

Cas glanced over and cleared his throat. "You're awake."

Dean nodded and stood. "Everything ok?"

Cas nodded again. "Just nervous. Are you ready?"

Suddenly, Dean remembered that Cas had plans. He chuckled softly and pulled Cas close to him. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." he said before giving Cas a soft kiss. Castiel deepened it, opening his mouth to Dean and entwining their tongues delicately. He allowed Dean to push him up against the motel wall and moaned softly into the kiss. 

It was now or never.

He broke the kiss, reluctantly, and lifted Dean's arms and placed them around his neck.

"You need to hold on tightly, alright?"

Dean gave Cas a puzzled look. "Uh, ok?"

Cas pulled him in closer and locked his arms around Dean's waist. "I mean it, Dean, hold on."

Dean tightened his grip, getting more nervous by the second. Cas seemed satisfied and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Dean felt the floor drop from under him and wind started to pick up around him.

They were falling.

"Holy-Cas!?" his grip tightened further out of instinct and he felt Cas' arms tighten around his waist, gripping almost too tightly.

Dean could feel himself tilting forward and he risked a glance over the angel's shoulder. Below them he saw a speck of what appeared to be a city that was rapidly growing larger.  
"CAS!" he shouted, but the wind took his words and whisked them away. He couldn't even hear himself.

He was just starting to panic, thinking his boyfriend had lost his damn mind, when the air around them began to shimmer and they were suddenly wrapped in a large, black, feathery mass. Then Dean understood, they weren't really free-falling, they were in a dive.

The wings flared out and Cas pulled back, lifting them back into the air.

After a few moments they began to lose speed and level out. Cas pulled up and his wings worked hard to keep them hovering in place. Both men were panting and Dean had broken into a sweat.  
"Is...is this okay?" Cas asked tentatively. Dean's eyes were wide and he could see that he was afraid. He bit his lip. Perhaps he should have warned him...

Suddenly, Dean grinned wide. "Yeah." He said softly, still trying to catch his breath. "This is definitely okay."

Cas returned the grin and kissed Dean hard, not wasting any time. Dean kissed back eagerly, all teeth and tongue and desire. Cas moaned and tucked his wings around them protectively as they started free falling again. Dean knew they didn't have much time, even as high up as they were.

Keeping a tight grip around Castiel's shoulders with one hand he reached behind him to unhook one of Cas' hands from his waist. Cas got the hint and moved one hand to run through Dean's hair and loosened his grip on Dean's waist with the other. Dean immediately felt less secure and let out a small gasp neither of them heard. He was completely terrified in a way he never had been before and being here, falling with Cas in his arms, was the most exhilarating and erotic thing he'd ever experienced.

Heart pounding, he reached between them and pulled his cock free, giving it a quick stroke before taking out Castiel's as well and holding them both tightly in his hand.. He felt, rather than heard, Cas moan into his mouth as he began quickly pumping their cocks together. Castiel tugged on Dean's hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. He nipped lightly at the soft flesh before biting down and he felt the rumble in Dean's chest that let him know he'd picked the right spot.

Dean pumped faster now, Castiel's actions putting him close to the edge. He could tell Cas was close as well, fingers digging in bruisingly hard into his hip.

He felt them tilt slightly and risked opening his eyes. He could make out the tops of the buildings rapidly approaching, he could even see the cars below, unaware of what was hurtling towards them. An increasingly familiar wave of panic washed over him and his breath hitched as he came harder than he could ever remember.

His hand stuttered, but he stroked through it and moments later felt Cas come as well.

There was a rush as Castiel's wings unfurled and they were flung upward, only a few feet from the ground. Dean nearly lost his grip, but Cas wrapped his other arm back around his waist and held him tightly.They rose high into the air before Cas slowed them down. They came to a stop and before they could fall again Castiel put them back into the motel. They collapsed on the ground, panting, tangled in each other and shaking.

"Holy...fuck..." Dean gasped.

"Was that...good?"

Dean nodded and laughed. "I think I should listen...to your ideas...more often."

They held each other as they slowly came down from the adrenaline high, eventually moving to the bed. After a long silence, Cas spoke up.

"So, would you be interested in hearing any of my other ideas?"

Dean groaned in mock frustration. "You're gonna kill me, man."


End file.
